


Santa Claus is Coming

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Santa Claus is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Santa Claus is Coming ... by Twisted Sister

Ok to archive, Basement, SIS, SPG  
Santa Claus is Coming ...  
Twisted Sister  
In the threesome drabbleverse.  
The Characters belong to Chris Carter. The Twisted Mind belongs to me.  
Feedback: Please at   


* * *

Skinner slowly woke up and stretched. Strangely he couldn't stretch very far and his movements seemed to be accompanied by jingling noises. He sighed in resignation. He slowly opened his eyes. Looking down he saw each leg had been loosely tied to a bedpost with leather straps festooned with bells. Looking up he saw his hands were similarly tied up. He then noticed with slight concern that a small table had been next to the bed which was covered with the various toys collected over the year, candles, feathers, a furglove, and various mysterious jars and containers. He yelled, "Dana, Fox, Get your asses in here."

In a minute or two, they showed up looking not at all cowed. "Good you're up," Mulder said. grinning as he put something which looked suspiciously like an ice bucket on the table.

Dana sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss Skinner on the forehead before putting a red Santa cap on his head. Skinner eyed them both sternly. "What the hell are you two lunatics trying to do this time."

Mulder replied, "Well we made a list and checked it twice."

Dana leaned over to kiss him him again then whispered in his ear. "Now we gonna found out what feels naughty or nice."


End file.
